


A is for Asphyxiation

by TrashBunny



Series: Hiccup/[character] Kink Alphabet [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Breathplay, Choking, Light Bondage, M/M, Teasing, Viking AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:59:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2706545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashBunny/pseuds/TrashBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The young chief of Berk gets a giggle fit during the most inappropriate of times, his lover, the Shepard's son, comes up with an excitably dangerous remedy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A is for Asphyxiation

**Author's Note:**

> Kicking off the kink alphabet with a fave of mine. 8^)

"So this is what you had in mind." The young Viking said pulling at his leather wrist restraints which kept his hands bound up over his head to the wooden bed's headboard. His lover simply hummed as he tightened them then sat back on the brunette's thighs. Warm furs and linens under them both.

"Don't want me to wriggle away from you eh? Got to keep me all to yourself. I must warn you, if you think you keep this much vikingness contained, well, there will be consequences!"

The Shepard’s son simply hummed and rolled his pale eyes. “You won't be saying that for long.” Jack spoke low, smirking with half lidded eyes, his white eyelashes fluttered. The way Jack phased that said that he knew all too well about Hiccup's vocalisms in bed. 

Hiccup couldn't help but swallow. A flush creeping on his face as he broke eye contact from Jack but quickly returned to taunt. “Big talk for a sheep boy.” He laughed at his own joke.

Jack squeezed hard on Hiccup's hips, digging his nails into his flesh. Hiccup gasped at the sudden pain which soon faltered into a low pleased noise as Jack lighted up. Lightly tracing Hiccup's abdomen with his thin fingers. “You forgot who you where talking to, dragon buggerer.” 

“Hey, the only buggery I plan on conducting is with you.” Hiccup wriggled his eyebrows. It was a funny picture honestly. The viking on his back, hands bound above his head, his thick eyebrows wriggling up and down with a smirk on his buck toothed face. 

Jack chuckled, his lithe body was still present on Hiccup's thighs as he continued to rub circles into his lover's light peppered flesh, continuing to hum. Hiccup knew his skin was fair, mostly clear except for the clusters of freckles, yeah it was fair, but not like Jack's, no Jack's sometimes seemed to be so pale he was transparent, and yet he was there, Hiccup could feel him and touch him (or at least he wanted too, his current inboundment made that idea troublesome to accomplish), though he wasn't complaining really, he did like this idea. He liked it a lot. Though he made mental notes on the improvements he could make to the manacles. Jack tried his best, but hey Hiccup was an expert with leather. 

He felt butterflies at his own thoughts of Jack, he blushed. He giggled in glee. Then blushed harder over the fact that he actually just giggled. Gods! 

Jack raised eyebrows down at Hiccup, his hands wandering up Hiccup's smooth sides. 

“Something funny there Haddock?” There was something about the way that Jack said 'Haddock' that made him shiver, he adjusted his arms nervously. Jack's hands moved further toward the brunette's shoulders as he slide his way up to kiss at Hiccup's collarbone and neck. 

Hiccup started giggling again, this time at Jack's kisses and nips on his neck and collar. He cursed himself about how un-sexy he was being right now, giggling really? He desperately hoped that Jack just thought he was humming in approval for the kisses. He tried to turn his giggles and hitching into moans as Jack bite down. He failed.

The white haired boy stopped his marking and looked down at Hiccup through half lidded eyes. Hiccup was too embarrassed to figure if Jack was giving a dominate look or an annoyed one.

“What. Is. So. Funny?” He growled low. Dominate. Hiccup thought suddenly, his eyes wide and focused on Jack's. He couldn't help the twitch in his arousal. Jack noticed, he slide his hands along Hiccup's chest, teasing lightly as he did so, a fingertip breezed over one of Hiccup's nipples and he gasped. 

Then Hiccup started giggling again, even with Jack's hands gliding over his body so sensually he was giggling. Gods he was embarrassing himself. But he could not stop himself.

Then Jack did something so suddenly that Hiccup's giggling was silenced and replaced with an air popping gasp. 

The pale, white haired boy had his pale white hand wrapped neatly around his lover's neck. Giving it a slight squeeze, not tight enough to cut off air, but not loose enough to allow him to continue to giggle like an idiot. 

Hiccup squirmed a bit, huffing and turning in his cuffs. His face flushed hard along with a rush of heat in his groin. Jack took a look down at Hiccup's manhood and with a crooked smile whispered, more curious than dominate.

“You like this?” He eased up so that his hand was merely resting on his lover's delicate neck.

The viking did not answer right away, he thought it over for a moment then nodded. That's all he could muster. Most of his blood was headed downward. 

Jack pressed on Hiccup's neck harder this time with both of his hands, squeezing hard enough for Hiccup to breathe heavy and gasp a bit. “Do you like this Hiccup?” He asked. It was kind of an unfair taunt; asking someone a question while you choke them. But it did get him hard.

Hiccup decided to worry about his life choices later and agree with a choked out 'yes'. Yes he liked the way Jack's thin fingers wrapped perfectly around his neck, he liked the feeling of having no control, he liked the excitement he felt course through his body, he liked the look in Jack's eyes while he choked him, icy blue and calm, content and in control. He liked that he could trust Jack enough with this sinfully marvelous act. 

Gods just that look could get him off. 

Or maybe it was the choking. 

Jack clenching harder around his air pipe sent sparks behind his eyes and endorphins through his body. He felt his face rush and warmth grow in his abdomen. He was throbbing. Shuddering. He would be moaning if he could. The Shepard’s son held his hand there for a while, it the state of almost completely cutting off his air supply but not quite enough for him to go black yet. After a few more moments of Hiccup panting and wheezing for what little air he is being provided Jack let go and the wondrous cold air of the room filled Hiccup's lungs through his harsh gasps. 

Hiccup was much too busy filling his lungs to notice Jack reaching for the oil they set out on the wooden bedside table. He heard Jack murmur a question like 'ready?' or 'you okay?'He nodded, still recovering from the wonderful daze. Quickly he was brought back to Jack with the the sudden cold of the oil on his hot flushed skin. He hissed but eased as Jack slowly worked his first finger in. Jack was gentle and careful, it felt loving, he took his time to make sure his -currently whimpering- lover was comfortable. 

By the time Jack had three fingers in, Hiccup was moaning. He wanted badly to touch himself but his binds stopped any attempt, and Jack was careful not to provide him even a touch on his twitching length. No, Jack certainly wasn’t helping at all, the trickster, with his free hand he had been teasing around Hiccup's waist and kissing his thigh, taking great pleasure out of whines he received. 

Jack removed his fingers and stood up on his knees. The freckled boy felt a slight disappointment that the feeling was gone. Jack's eyes met Hiccup's and he raised an eyebrow. He looked so calm and composed in the face, but behind the cool glare there was an ever present pink glow to his face, a few beads of sweat dripping off his forehead, it made his nearly ghostly white appearance look more human. Looking lower he was definitely throbbing for attention as much as Hiccup was. 

Hiccup bit his lip and murmured a reply.

With mirth Jack positioned himself in aline with Hiccup's entrance. Using some of the slick, he covered himself, hissing at the contact. With a breath he pushed his way in and an exile as he smoothed himself inside. Hiccup let out a keen at the renewed contact, he twisted at the first thrust. It was a teasing thrust. 

“Jack please, c'mon, I'm dying here.”

Jack chuckled but Hiccup knew he was dying for friction too. 

Jack had his hands on Hiccup's thighs while he was on his back, arms still bound above his head, he couldn't touch himself, not matter how desperately he wanted to. Jack's thrusts where controlled and frustratingly rhythmatic. He was doing this on purpose, the ass. As if the foreplay wasn’t tortuous enough now he was being intentionally slow. Hiccup whined the most pride shattering whines.

Jack must of felt sympathetic or realized he had tortured his freckled lover long enough because suddenly his pace quickened and he pushed up higher so that his face was kissing Hiccup's roughly. One hand beside Hiccup's chest holding him up right and the other snaking its way toward Hiccup's throat again. The viking's kissing got less organized and sloppy as the air was starting to get cut off. It was a strange kind of kissing now, one that including panting for air and harsh swallows while the other pair of lips bit and licked the struggling ones. The heat was coursing through Hiccup, he was bucking for contract, for friction, for something, he could feel how close he was and gods he needed it. Jack knew this and pressed down with his torso, pushing him deeper in Hiccup. Hiccup rutted against the pale boy as best he could from the position. It was awkward but it gave him some relief. But this choking and the deprivation was throwing him over the edge and making his body weak, his throtting was moving more and more slapdash.

Just as the blackness was pooling his Hiccup's eyes and the sparks where painfully bright Jack's grip let go. His thrusts wavered a moment as he pushed himself up but soon returned to the harsh wonderful pace that Hiccup craved. Hiccup almost missed his own release as his lungs refilled. He felt sparks through through his body, he convulsed and shuttered, sputtering all over Jack's and his own abdomens. He was incredibly sensitive and his skin hot. The boy whined over his orgasm and the breath returning, he panted hard gasping air in avariciously. 

Jack panted hard as Hiccup's body closed around him, adding pressure, he contented his rhythm, helping Hiccup ride out his release as he quested for his own. He soon followed and let out a choking gasp. Hiccup felt his insides fill with Jack's release and a squishing sound as he pulled himself out. 

They both froze a moment, gasping and enjoying their euphoria. Hiccup's head spun, he felt so much lighter, so much pleasure was coursing through his trembling body, his lungs refilled and his breath was steady once again. Though a sting was still present in his throat. He looked at Jack's pale eyes, they where half lidded, glazed over in pleasure, his white eyelashes fluttering. He was beautiful.

Jack lazily moved around Hiccup, unlocking his restraints and falling on top of him, sighing into the crook of his neck. His arms fell heavy beside him, he sighed along with Jack, the two soon to be sleeping. The exhaustion from their collective fun had them drifting off almost immediately. 

He wouldn't notice the dark rings around his wrists right away, he also wouldn't notice the darkening bruise that collared his throat right away. 

He would in the morning, he'd feel them. Jack would see them and smirk, tease his lover about it. Hiccup's face would light up with pink and he'd come up with a snarky remark back at Jack. They would both have a laugh together and a 'good-morning' kiss. They would clean up and put their clothes on. Hiccup would lace up his clothes high around his neck that morning and his sleeves would be tired all the way around his wrists. Jack would leave later that afternoon, whisper something dirty in Hiccup's ear as they hugged a 'see you later' goodbye. Hiccup would shove him lightly and send him off. 

Hiccup would suit up and hop on Toothless after Jack had gone. He would patrol the village, tend to his people and keep the peace in Berk. Everything a chief needed to do. He would be calm and carry his usual Hiccup-y charm. But every wrist movement or turn of the head his thoughts would turn right on to Jack and a flutter would start in his chest. He'd give such a light, red-faced smile. No one would know why. But Hiccup would.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to suggest a letter kink and/or a ship? Message me at my tumblr: http://somewaywardson.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
